New Beginnings
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Bree Morgan was raped. In addition, she is a bionic. She was created by Davenport, but raised by his partner, Dr. Morgan. Now, with nowhere else to go, Bree turns to the house of the Davenports, as she found the address in her "father's" study, and needing a place to live so she can keep her accidental creation. Secrets are revealed, love is made and more. All in New Beginnings. AU
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

**Bree Morgan was raped. In addition, she is a bionic. She was created by Davenport, but raised by his partner, as he couldn't raise a girl on his own, and Dr. Morgan wanted kids with his wife, but couldn't have any. Now, with no where else to go, Bree turns to the house of the Davenports, as she found the address in her "father's" study, and she needs a place to live so she can keep her accidental creation. Secrets are revealed, love is made and more. All in New Beginnings.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Date: November 20th, 2012, Time: 0800_

I sighed and bit my lip as I waited, afraid of the outcome. Once the three minutes was up, I hesitated and grabbed the little stick off the bathroom counter. Tears came in my eyes as I saw the outcome. I, Bree Justice Morgan was pregnant. And it wasn't by choice or by love. It was by Tragedy.

I put the stick down and just curled up on the floor and started crying. My mother, father, well Dr. Morgan. What would they think? All because of a bad man wanting only to destroy me, not take my life but worse. Kill my innocence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Running**

* * *

I sighed once more as I stood up from the bed. It was going to be time to tell them, my parents. They would find out anyway because of our security system, Andrew. I heard he was sorta modeled off the Security system in the Davenport home, but I'd only visited once when I was about three. I remember Dr. Davenport having two Bionic Super humans of his own, Adam and Chase.

Bionic Super Humans. I am one of them. Created in a tube, basically I had learned. I have Super Speed. Though I technically have no parents, Dr Morgan raised me well enough with his wife, Anna Morgan. Though aside from Mrs. Morgan, it never felt like a real family. Almost as if I somehow, didn't belong.

I took one last look around my bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, mostly Mrs. Morgan were very Christan, and there, sex before marriage was frowned upon. But, It wasn't my choice. You might say it was an act of God, but it wasn't at all.

"Mom, Dr. Morgan?" I asked as I wondered into the kitchen, my stomach tightening with fear. "Yes dear?" Mrs. Morgan looked up from the stove. Dr. Morgan was sipping his coffee in the parlor, looking about ready to go back down to our lab.

I looked at the ground. "Well, uh.. I have something to tell you." I got out, stuttering scared. "What do need dear?" Mrs. Morgan asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. She was kind lady in her earlier 40s.

"Well, uh, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry." I said softly, starting to cry. I heard Dr. Morgan spit out his coffee. "What? How could you?!" He shouted and I flinched.

"Alexander! Don't scare the poor girl. You already have to do experiments on her, it's bad enough you made her... different." Mrs. Morgan shouted at him before turning to me. "I'm sorry sweetie. I love you though."

I looked at both of them with tears running down both my cheeks rapidly. "I was... r-raped." I whimpered, knowing what they'd say next.

"I don't care! Get out of my house, no daughter of mine is going to disgrace the family like that!" Dr. Morgan yelled. So he though of me of a daughter? Well, used to.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom, sobbing. "Alexander, look what you did!" I heard Mrs. Morgan shout downstairs, and I didn't care. I threw what I needed into suitcases, everything I had. I got everything and then walked quietly down the hallway to Dr. Morgan's study. Well, it was a secondary lab that we weren't aloud in. I got past Andrew and quietly snooped around.

I looked into files and that's what I found: A faked adoption certificate for me, for how I was an experiment, and a semi- real birth certificate. I was still created in a tube. But, I also found the address to the Davenports. I slid the paper in my pocket, and a bunch of the files into my backpack before running back to my bedroom.

I grabbed my suitcase and crept downstairs. Dr. and Mrs. Morgan were fighting, so they didn't hear me leave. Andrew didn't even try to stop me this time.

I walked as much as I could, and then I saw it. What was the Davenport house.

I hesitated walking up and going to the door. What would I say? That I was a bionic Super Human? That I was raped and now pregnant?

I didn't have any more time to think, as a car came, and not seeing me, hit me. "Donald, you must save her!" A woman's voice shouted. And that, was the very last thing I heard before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Your Protector**

* * *

Chase's .P.O.V.

I watched the monitors anxiously as Davenport did what he could, to save the girl with the golden brunette hair who happened to get hit by a car in front of our house- mansion.

Davenport scanned her after attaching an iv with medicine into the port in her left arm that he had installed. "Uh Chase?" He asked, looking down at the scanner in awe. "Yeah, what did you find?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, Chase, it seems, uh she's bionic too." Davenport said, with a both confused and intrigued look on his face. "What? How? I mean, Adam and I?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, I had a partner, Dr. Alexander Morgan. We created a third bionic, and he raised her with his wife." Davenport told me, obviously the short version.

"How did she get here, and hit by a car, then? And why didn't Adam and I know?" I pressed, looking him dead in the eyes. Adam was stupid because of his Super Strength, but obviously he'd remember something like this.

"Well, I don't know the answer to that first question, the best we could do for that is wait until she wakes up. And the second question was well, you might have met him and the third, her once when you were little, other than that I'm not sure at the moment." Davenport told me, bandaging the girl and patching her injuries as best as he could.

I didn't know what to say to that, any of it really. This was all new to me, even with having Super Smarts. "And Chase?" I nodded my head in response, too shocked to say anything else.

"Well, it seems she's pregnant. Around three weeks." Davenport said. I swallowed for a moment. She had a little life inside of her? If she didn't have a boyfriend, well I hoped she didn't, but then, if she never had a boyfriend, that led to two things, she had a sperm donor, which that's ruled out otherwise she would have a definite place to stay. Then the other option, a tragedy in itself.

If anything, I knew that I wanted this golden haired beauty to be mine, no matter what. I don't know what came over me, but I just knew somehow.

"Chase? Earth to Chase?" Adam said nonchalantly from behind me. "What, Adam?" I retorted. "Mr. Davenport said we need to wait for her to wake up. I think her name is Bree." Adam told me.

"How do you know her name?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's on her suitcases, and you call me stupid!" Adam shot back. "Oh.. ok then."

Adam nodded and I rolled my eyes at him. I just got distracted didn't I? And over a girl too.

I sighed and sat in a stray chair near the hospital bed she- well apparently Bree was resting on.

A while later, she woke up. "Wh-where I am?" She asked weakly, trying to sit up. "You're in the Davenport lab. I'm Chase and that's my sort brother Adam. You were hit by a car and Mr. Davenport kinda saved you, but also kinda not, since you are we found, a Bionic Super Human like us."

"I am so confused!" Adam burst in. The girl nodded. "I-I'm Bree Morgan. I ran away because I was kinda kicked out. And then, I found the address for here in Dr. Morgan's office, and so I ran here, remembering Dr. Davenport having bionic Super Humans of his own, people like me." She spoke softly, with a raspy voice. It was clear she had been crying.

"Why would you get kicked out? And if you don't mind me asking, what are your powers?" I asked, going over to her. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her and she flinched at my touch.

"Because Chase. I-I'm pregnant." Bree said, her voice shaking with every word. "I-i never wanted this." She started sobbing and I wrapped my arms around her fully, sitting next to her as she flinched again before relaxing at my touch. "I-i.." she stuttered.

"It'll be ok, I promise." I assured. "How?" Bree asked softly, looking up at me with her deep brown eyes meeting my hazel. "It just will. Adam and I will be there for you, and Mr. Davenport will help too, I'm sure. And also his wife, Tasha and our step brother, Leo." I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Chase." She cracked a smile at me. I smiled back and sat with her, wiping her tears away with the back of my hand.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? It's ok if you don't." I asked her, holding her against my chest.

"It's ok, I trust you now." Bree said taking a deep breath before speaking. "I-i was... r-raped." I frowned deeply and held her tighter. "it's ok, I promise nobody will hurt you again. I'll be your protector."

"Promise?" Bree looked up at me again. I nodded and smiled at her. "I promise. Cross my heart hope to die."

"Die with me, when it's time." Bree leaned on my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck. "With you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Remains**

* * *

Still Chase's .P.O.V. (For Now)

I looked up as I heard footsteps into the lab. Relieved, I saw it was Mr. Davenport. "Oh hey Chase, Adam." He said before noticing Bree. "Ah, good you're awake."

Bree whimpered a little and leaned close to my side. Davenport noticed her expression of fear and frowned. "It's ok sweetie, I won't hurt you. I'm Donald Davenport, Scientist/inventor."

Bree nodded and whimpered once more looking up at him. "I-I'm Bree Morgan." She introduced, her voice shaky. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable, probably having to do with having practically never met him and what had happened, so I placed my arms around her comfortingly.

Davenport sighed. "It's ok, I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to know what happened, and how you're feeling." He reassured Bree and she nodded, sighing in some relief as she looked up at him.

"Chase, Adam, do you want to leave the room for a moment?" Davenport asked me. I shook my head. "I'm staying with Bree." Bree nodded and looked as Adam left.

Davenport looked at me questionably but shook his head as he sighed. "Ok, so.. well, with what had happened, we kinda need to make sure you don't have some injuries like internal injuries. Your bionics probably helped, and somehow, the baby or babies inside you survived." He explained to us.

Bree nodded. "I knew I was pregnant before now." She confirmed, nudging into my neck. I know it's early for me to feel this way, but she's so cute and her voice is almost like a chorus of angels singing. And I want to do whatever I can to be there for her and her kids. I can't imagine why anyone would do something like that to someone like her.

I looked up and Davenport was scanning her again. "Good news, nothing is really wrong. You should just take it easy for a while. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked her. Bree shook her head. "I was kicked out this morning. That's why I came here."

"Well, you could stay here as long as you need to." Davenport looked Surprised and then in deep thought as he left. Sometimes it's hard to understand that man.

Bree leaned on my shoulder more and she yawned. "Are you tired?" I asked her. She nodded sleepily. Yeah." I watched as she fell asleep, smiling contentedly and covering us up with the blanket that was there. I soon drifted off to sleep as well, my arm around her and her still flat stomach protectively.

* * *

**Well finally here's the 3rd Chapter. It's short, but still, BRASE! And I struggled for a while with the chapter title, but low and behold, sometimes having songs stuck in my head, (like Black veil Brides- Beautiful Remains) actually helps.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Have a good day, as since it's 1:30 am by us (Standard Illinois Central time), it's technically Saturday the 27th. Which means 9 days until the Bionic Showdown Episode On August 5th and 20 days until I start my freshman years of School august 16th.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thoughts and Revelations**

* * *

(Back to) Bree's .P.O.V.

I was surprised to wake up in the arms of one of the boys- Chase. Who, I had learned was one of Mr. Davenport's Bionic Super Humans along with Adam. But even more surprisingly, it felt nice, and comforting even.

I looked down at my still flat stomach, on which Chase's hand was resting. I absent mindedly smiled but sighed as I thought of the baby- or babies, as Mr. Davenport had said, that were there. I was only 16, fairly young to be a mother.

But then, for some reason, the notion that Chase would be a good dad lingered in the back of my mind. I had just met this boy. How could I know I love him?

I gently shifted positions as to not wake Chase, and getting more comfortable as not to hurt him or her, or even them that were inside me as well. I nudged my head into Chase's stretched out neck as I fell asleep, even with everything that had happened in such a short time- less than two, maybe even one day.

However much of a dream I had, it went by in a blur. I woke again sometime later, Chase stirring under me. But that wasn't the cause of my awaking. A sharp pain now ran through my head and I groaned. I felt Chase quickly starting awake as I closed my eyes.

"Bree are you alright?" He asked softly and sweetly. I didn't really pay attention to how he said it as what he said. "My head hurts, that's all." I answered as my hand involuntary came to my forehead.

"I'll get Mr. Davenport." Chase said, clamoring off of the bed and then upstairs. He was, different, to say the least. Not different with the Bionics, but different from most of the boys I had met in my life, and that wasn't many.

* * *

**Ok, I think this Chapter and my brain warrant this now 4th chapter ending here. This was kinda a fast update, well for me of course. But anyways, the 5th chapter will come when it does. I hope you like this chapter though, despite it still being fairly short.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


End file.
